Kiefer Sutherland
Kiefer Sutherland (1966 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Killing Time'' (1987) [The Stranger]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Joe Don Baker as Kiefer is about to shoot Beau Bridges. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) [David]: Impaled on the antlers of a deer-head trophy during a struggle in mid-air with Jason Patric (In a deleted scene, Kiefer survived the impalement). (Thanks to PortsGuy and Robert) *''Promised Land'' (1987) [Danny 'Senator' Rivers]: Shotgunned by Jason Gedrick who realizes that Kiefer was an old college pal of his and realizes that Kiefer meant no harm by robbing his store. Kiefer's body is later seen when Meg Ryan goes over and cries right by his side. *''Flatliners'' (1990) [Nelson]: Is clinically dead at two points, while he and the other medical students take turns deliberately stopping their hearts as an experiment to experience the afterlife; The second time he overdoes himself on drugs. He is revived both times. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Young Guns II (Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory)'' (1990) [Josiah Gordon 'Doc' Scurlock]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Viggo Mortensen and his gang. (Historically inaccurate, Josiah died on July 25th, 1929 from old age). (Thanks to PortsGuy and Robert) *''Last Light'' (1993) [Denver Bayliss]: Executed in the gas chamber. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Eye For An Eye (1996)'' [Robert Doob]: Shot to death by Sally Field on the stairs at the end of a fight with Sally making it look like contrived self-defense (his body is later seen when Joe Mantegna arrives with the other cops). (Thanks to PortsGuy, Robert and Gary) *''Freeway'' (1996) [Bob Wolverton] Strangled by Reese Witherspoon, using the cord to his artificial voicebox (at the end of fight over a gun). (Thanks to PortsGuy, Robert and Gary) *''Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997)'' [Curtis Freley] Shot in the chest with a shotgun by one of Martin Sheen's thugs. (Thanks to Tal) *''A Soldier's Sweetheart'' (1998) [Rat Kiley]: Returns to save Georgina Cates and both run away from a field before being presumably blown up by Vietnamese soldiers during the oncoming raid. *''The Right Temptation'' (2000) [Michael Farrow-Smith]: Shot by Rebecca De Mornay after both make confessions to one another and Kiefer attempts to avoid arrest. He then falls out of the building window behind him and his body is later seen after falling on top of a parked car. *''Picking Up the Pieces'' (2000) [Officer Bobo]: Beaten to death by a mob of locals in a small New Mexico town. *''Cowboy Up'' (2001) [Hank Braxton]: Sacrifices himself by running out onto the field so he can shield another bull rider from the bull's horns. *''Behind the Red Door'' (2002) [Roy]: Dies of AIDS-related complications. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Taking Lives (2004)'' [Hart]: Shot in the stomach by Ethan Hawke, who then stages a scene to make it look like Kiefer was killed in a car crash. We only see the crash at first, but the actual murder is shown in a flashback revealing that Kiefer was already dead throughout the car chase (his body, presumably a SFX dummy is later seen in the morgue when police show him to Gena Rowlands). (Thanks to Tal, Gary and Juliet) *''Mirrors (2008)'' [Ben Carson]: Crushed to death when the roof collapses from a gas explosion he caused during a struggle with a possessed Mary Beth Peil. Initialy it indicates he survived but it's later revealed he is dead and is now a ghost. *''Melancholia'' (2011) [John]: Commits suicide with a drug overdose (when he discovers Melancholia is on a collision course with Earth). His body is later seen when Charlotte Gainsbourg discovers him in the stables, then again when she covers him in hay so their son (Cameron Spurr) won't find him. *''Pompeii (2014)'' [Senator Quintas Corvus]: Burned alive after being consumed by a pyroclastic surge (when Emily Browning chains him to a pillar building following a fight with Kit Harington). Deaths in Television *''24: Day 2: 2:00 AM - 3:00 AM (2003)'' [Jack Bauer]: Is clinically dead when his heart stops after enduring severe torture; he is revived several minutes into the following episode. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Saturday Night Live (May 3, 2014)'' [Jack Bauer]: Shot in the head by an assassin (along with Mary Lynn Rajskub) as Andrew Garfield watches in horror. (Played for comic effect.) Deaths in Video Games *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (2008) [Sergeant Roebuck]: Is killed in a scenario determined by the main player where they can either save Kiefer and let Aaron Stanford get ambushed and killed by Japanese soldiers or they can save Sanford and let Kiefer get killed in combat. It is impossible to be able to save both. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (2015) [Punished "Venom" Snake/Big Boss]: A timeline at the end of the game reveals that "Punished Snake" is killed by Solid Snake more than a decade after the events of the game (depicted in 1987’s Metal Gear) while "Big Boss" dies of a heart attack, induced by FOXDIE, three decades after the events of the game (depicted in 2008’s Metal Gear Solid 4). Notable Connections *Grandson of Tommy Douglas (Canadian politician). *Son of Donald Sutherland and Shirley Douglas. *Brother of Rachel Sutherland (producer). *Half-brother of Rossif Sutherland and Angus Sutherland. *Ex-Mr. Camelia Kath. Gallery Wolverton's death.png|Kiefer Sutherland in Freeway Corvus' death.png|Kiefer Sutherland's death in Pompeii Kiefer Sutherland The Lost Boys.png|Kiefer Sutherland in The Lost Boys Sutherland, Kiefer Sutherland, Kiefer Category:British actors and actresses Sutherland, Kiefer Sutherland, Kiefer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Stunt Performers Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Clinically Dead Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:24 cast members Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Religion Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Controversial actors Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Dinosaur Category:The Wild Category:Happy Feet Category:Adventure Stars Category:Ozzy: Fast & Furry Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Designated Survivor Cast members Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Jail Survivors Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice Category:Musicians Category:Stage Actors Category:Why/Whodunit Stars